


Don't Eat Curry At Bedtime

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Halloween, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: A cheap black wig, curry, and Halloween leads to some very weird and arousing dreams.
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Reader, Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Don't Eat Curry At Bedtime

“How do I look?” Tom called out from across the massive Halloween store. While it was not Tom’s first American Halloween, having spent last year in New York, it was his first time in a Halloween store.

You turned on your heel, holding one of those slutty whatever costumes in your hand, to find Tom wearing a long black wig. You giggled as you walked towards him.

“You look…” You studied him in the cheap polyester wig. The strands sticking out at all angles. “… like Adam, actually.”

Tom chuckled and found a mirror. He fluffed the chunks of hair. “Perhaps a bit, with the black clothing.” He tugged on his black sweater. Tom noticed the costume in your hand. “Are you planning on getting that?”

“Perhaps. Are you getting the wig?” You wiggled your brows at him.

Tom’s eyes darted between you, the costume, and the wig.

“I will, on one condition…”

“Which is?”

“You wear that only for me.”

“Deal.”

The two of you shook hands. Tom grabbed your arm and pulled you across the store. “Now to find you a more appropriate costume.”

-

“Are you sure you should be eating that so late at night?” Tom questioned, pulling back the sheets to the bed later that day. “I thought spicy food gave you weird dreams.”

You shoved another mouthful of curry in. “But I’m hungry and I ate all my food.”

Tom’s shoulders dropped. “That’s mine?!” He crawled across the bed and pulled the container out of your hand and glanced down into the nearly empty container. “I was looking forward to eat that tomorrow.”

You smacked your lips. “You snooze, you lose.”

Tom headed out the room. “I’m going to write my name on the rest of my food in the fridge. Pick a movie.” You perked up. “Nothing too scary.” Tom pointed a finger at you. “We do not need a repeat of last night.”

“What was so bad about last night?” You snuggled under the sheets.

“For one, I ended up on the floor when you had a nightmare.”

“Sorry.”

Tom kissed your forehead. “You’re forgiven. Now I’m off to claim what is rightfully mine.”

You pressed your forehead against him. “Full disclosure, I ate your samosa too.”

“You’re ruthless.” Tom smirked.

“All’s fair in love and leftovers.”

Tom chuckled and left. By the time he returned, you were asleep.

-

You snuggled up against Tom behind you. His arm holding you tight and in place.

His warm lips nuzzled against your skin. Tom’s teeth nipped at you, leaving tiny marks. His chin smooth.

“Where’s your beard?” you twisted to glance behind you. “Did you shave…” Behind you was Tom with long dark hair, clean shaven. He smirked at you. “And why are you wearing that awful wig?”

Tom’s face darkened. “I’m not Tom.”

“What?” you chuckled. “Of course, you’re…” Your voice trailed off as the bed creaked.

Your head snapped back around to find Tom lying next to you naked. Your head swam.

“Darling… “ Tom, the one in front of you purred. “… you always said one of me was hardly enough.”

“But how?” The man behind you returned to nibble along your neck right at the spot that makes you moan.

“Does it really matter, love?” The man behind muttered against you. “I’m here and the name’s Adam, not Tom.” A sharpness scratched your skin. “And you are delicious.”

Tom kissed your lips, and you moaned against him. “You have no idea. Taste her.”

Adam quirked an eyebrow. “You’re willing to share?”

Tom gazed at you, running a finger along your cheek. “What do you say, darling? For one night, I share you with our guest.”

You nodded, your head heady and fuzzy from the overstimulation of Adam sucking on your neck and Tom teasing your nipples through your shirt while peppering kisses on your lips, light and soft.

“Then allow me.” Adam shifted your body, so you laid on pressed against Tom’s torso while Adam situated himself between your legs. He peeled your pajamas off and dropped them to the floor, pushing your legs wide with his shoulders. “So wet already. Thomas?”

Tom sucked hard on your neck, leaving a dark mark as he released you. “I know. Always ready for me. Aren’t you?”

The only response you managed was a whimper and gasp. Adam kissed along the inside of your thigh before licking along your folds. He hummed against you. “Well, aren’t you a treat?”

You wiggled underneath his touch. With a grunt, Adam wrapped an arm around your waist and pushed you into the mattress. “Tom, let’s help her relax.”

Adam licked at you and your head fell back against Tom. Tom’s chest rumbled against your back as he chuckled. “Someone is enjoying the attention.” He continued to kiss your neck, back, and lips as his hand squeezed your boobs and worried your nipples into hard pebbles under his touch. Adam slipped not one, but two long fingers inside of you and thrusted. You came with a scream, digging your nails into Tom’s thighs as you gushed onto Adam’s tongue and face. As the wave of pleasure rushed through your body, you hardly noticed Tom and Adam shifting you onto your stomach and switching positions.

“My turn.” Tom growled as he impaled himself in you. His thrust made a delicious squelching noise. “My god, you have never been so wet. Adam, what have you done to her?”

Adam kneeled in front of you, stroking his cock. “Nothing she didn’t want done to her.” Adam pulled your head to stare up at him. “Right?” You nodded, bucking your hips back against Tom. The sound of skin slapping against skin bouncing off the walls.

Adam grabbed his cock and positioned it in front of your mouth. “Open your mouth.” Adam commanded. Your mouth fell open and you let loose a moan.

“Fuck me.” you groaned. Tom smacked your ass cheeks.

“I thought I was.” He thrusted particularly hard, causing you to surge forward onto Adam’s cock, gagging. “I shall redouble my efforts.”

Tom and Adam set a brutal pace at fucking your face and pussy. You overheard Tom grunting behind you as he edged closer and closer to his own release. Your tongue swirled and sucked along Adam’s cock. Adam’s balls tightened, and he spilled into your mouth, you did your best to swallow it all, leaving only a small trail of cum from one corner of your mouth.

“Good girl.” Adam praised as he slumped back against the pillows.

Tom’s thrusts grew more and more erratic. “I want to feel you come on my cock, darling.” He pulled your torso up, placing you on display for Adam. His finger found your clit and pressed against you. You shuddered against him as you came for a second time that night.

Tom spilled into you as you came, walls clenching his cock with each thrust. “You do that so well, darling. He turned your head and kissed you, slipping his tongue inside of your mouth, tasting you and Adam all at once.

-

“Darling?” You woke to find Tom rubbed your back. The sheets soaked with sweat underneath you.

“Huh?” You blinked your eyes, adjusting to the dark bedroom. “Tom?”

He smiled and tucked his chin against your shoulder. “You must have had a nightmare, love.” He kissed your shoulder, sending a shiver down your back. “You were moaning and writhing.”

Your cheeks grew hot. “Yeah, a nightmare…” You pulled the covers over yourself.

Tom’s eyes widened in realization. “Was I at least in this sex dream?”

“You were there.” you smirked.

“Anyone else?” Tom raised an eyebrow. His fingers rapped against your hip.

“Adam.” you mumbled into the pillow.

“Adam? So I was there twice.”

“That was definitely not you!” you scoffed.

Tom huffed and rolled back onto his side of the bed. “That settles it, darling. No more curry at bedtime.” With his long reach, he pulled you into the crook of his body, before kissing the nape of your neck. “Because I don’t share. Not even with myself.”


End file.
